Hovercrafts
by shady stays gold
Summary: Song parody of Airplanes Part 2 by B.O.B ft. Eminem ft. Hayley Williams. Katniss isn't really that great of a hunter- one day, a mockingjay fell in her lap and people assumed things. Peeta threw a loaf of bread... and knocked out Katniss's teeth. Rue wants sponsor gifts. Let's try to use exaggeration.


**I know I've been doing some unexpected stuff lately, but I was listening to "Airplanes Part 2" by B.O.B ft. Eminem ft. Hayley Williams, and I totally got inspired for a hilarious Hunger Games song parody. Maybe what made me write this is my sister (Catching Fireflies)'s "Love The Way You Lie" parody. Check it out, it's great. **

**Fuck Airplanes part 1. B.O.B alone I would not listen to. Featuring Eminem... THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! Lol. Review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Hovercrafts Part 2, Peeta Mellark (aka Bread Boy) ft Rue, (of the band THE BAD-ASS AWESOME FRUIT PICKERS), ft Katniss Everdeen (aka Fire Girl)**

[Hook: Rue]

Can we pretend that hovercrafts in the night sky are like shooting stars?

I could really use a sponsor gift right now, gift right now, gift right now, gift right now

Can we pretend that hovercrafts in the night sky are like shooting stars?

I could really use a sponsor gift right now, gift right now, gift right now, gift right now

[Bridge 1: Rue]

Dreaming

(oh oh oh oh)

Of winning

(mmm mmm mmm mmm)

Dreaming

(oh oh oh oh0

Of winning

[Verse 1: Bread Boy]

Ya, let's pretend like it's 6498

Like I'm eating lunch off of leaves Katniss pretends are trays

Trying to be the next victor comin' out of D12

Hoping for a victor's crown to ignore my pain

Now let's pretend like I'm on a stage

And when I lie about Katniss everybody goes insane

Okay

And everybody know my name (Bread Boy?)

And everywhere I go people wanna see me bake

Oh yeah, and Katniss just dropped a tracker jacker nest on me

On the first week I actually made the final eight (Me?)

Fake fire on the first week and real fire in the second

And then ANOTHER interview just to top it all off

And let's pretend like they call me the greatest

Selling out prostitutes with big-ass beds

And the Capitol wanted me to make love with them and everyone hated

Let's try to use exaggeration

[Hook: Rue]

Can we pretend that hovercrafts in the night sky are like shooting stars?

I could really use a sponsor gift right now, gift right now, gift right now, gift right now

Can we pretend that hovercrafts in the night sky are like shooting stars?

I could really use a sponsor gift right now, gift right now, gift right now, gift right now

[Verse 2: Bread Boy]

Okay let's pretend like this never happened

Like I never had dreams of being a baker

Like I didn't write love notes to Katniss in all of my classes

Like I never used to run away into the coal mines

Now let's pretend it was all good

Like I didn't live staring in an oven

And I did all the things that I probably knew I should

But I ain't have neighbors, that's why they call it SEAM!

Now let's pretend like I ain't got a name

Before they ever called me Peeta Mellark or aka Bread Boy

I'm talking back before the bread throwing incident

Before I hit Katniss in the face with a piece of burnt bread and knocked out her teeth

Before they ever compared me to Edward Cullen (DIE BRAIN DEAD CUNTS!)

Before I ever went to the Capitol

Before they ever sat in my lap-itol

So let's just pretend and make wishes out of hovercrafts

[Hook: Rue]

Can we pretend that hovercrafts in the night sky are like shooting stars?

I could really use a sponsor gift right now, gift right now, gift right now, gift right now

Can we pretend that hovercrafts in the night sky are like shooting stars?

I could really use a sponsor gift right now, gift right now, gift right now, gift right now

[Bridge 2: Rue]

And it seems like yesterday I lived in the Seam

But those days are gone and just memories

And it seems like yesterday I lived in the Seam

But those days are gone

[Verse 3: Fire Girl]

Alright. Let's pretend Katniss Everdeen never picked up a bow

Let pretend things would've been no different though

Pretend she procrastinated, had no hunting education

Pretend she just made excuses that were so paper thin they could blow 'way with the wind

Katniss, you're never gonna make it, makes no sense to play the Games when Peeta knocked out your teeth

Pretend she stayed outside all day and hunted with her father

Pretend she even had a father to say was her father

And it wasn't time to hunt and coal mining schedules were changing again

She wasn't disgusting and smelly and awkward as a kid

She had a father and her mother wasn't as comatose as a bitch

And she never dreamed she could rip people's hearts out and just lazy as shit

Fuck a live fight to the death in a public arena, bitch, you won't amount to shit, quit daydreaming kid

You need to get your cranium checked, you're thinking like a Career Tribute, it just ain't realistic

Now pretend they didn't just make her angry with this shit

And there was no deer she could even kill when she's pissed it

And her cat hissed a lot to wake her but she didn't make it to the Hunger Games

Slept through her train and she missed it

She's gon' have a hard time explaining to Prim and mommy: tessera and community home shit

Cause she never shot shit, she hopes and she wished it, but that mockingjay coincidentally fell in her lap

So she ain't even here, she pretends that

[Hook: Rue]

Can we pretend that hovercrafts in the night sky are like shooting stars?

I could really use a sponsor gift right now, gift right now, gift right now, gift right now

Can we pretend that hovercrafts in the night sky are like shooting stars?

I could really use a sponsor gift right now, gift right now, gift right now, gift right now

* * *

**Wow. That was fuckin random. Anyway, I'd love some reviews. If you read it, I want to know what you think. :)**


End file.
